1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impedance control device and a vehicular non-contact power receiving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when electrical power is fed via a rectifier from an AC supplying unit to a load such as a battery for which the impedance fluctuates, an impedance control device causes impedance of the AC supplying unit to match the fluctuating impedance of the load. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 5459058, in a non-contact power transmission apparatus, impedance matching is performed between the AC supplying unit and the load by varying a duty ratio of a DC/DC converter. Accordingly, the AC power can be efficiently supplied to the load from the AC supplying unit.
However, in terms of efficiently supplying the AC power to the load, there is room for further improvement.